


Flinch

by imtoolazytothinkofausername



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/pseuds/imtoolazytothinkofausername
Summary: Vetinari was not a man that lost control easily.
Kudos: 20





	Flinch

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own Discworld or its characters, and I'm not writing this for profit. I also don't have much context for this...

Havelock Vetinari was a man who prided himself on always being in control of his emotions and reactions. He remained calm when an uninvited guest managed to infiltrate the Hogswatch banquet and point a crossbow in his direction. Vetinari didn't bat an eye when the man demanded that Vetinari step down or when a kick was aimed at his bad knee. But he did flinch when he heard Sam Vimes scream in pain.


End file.
